


El hilo del rey.

by ilianabanana



Series: Once upon a dream. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, Antology, Disney, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drarry, Fluff, Harco, M/M, One Shot, Romance, fairy tale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Adaptación de la leyenda del hilo rojo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Once upon a dream. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	El hilo del rey.

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot forma parte de la antlogía Once upon a dream. Las parejas y los cuentos fueron elegidos por los lectores por medio de dos encuestas. 
> 
> Todas las historias pueden leerse de forma independiente.

_El hilo rojo del destino se encuentra atado en sus dos extremos, en el meñique izquierdo de dos personas diferentes cuyo destino es encontrarse y enamorarse, complementarse hasta el final de sus vidas. Este hilo es invisible ante los ojos del hombre y no puede romperse. Es cosa del destino, no puede evitarse, no comprende edad, sexo, posición social o religión. Simplemente existe y es eterno._

El sonido de las cortinas siendo abiertas y la luz del sol filtrándose por su ventana le hicieron despertarse. Las sombras confusas de su visión borrosa solo le permitió identificar a medias a la sirvienta que rápida e inteligentemente había escapado de su furia matutina refugiándose en el cuarto de baño donde el chorro de agua golpeando contra la bañera de mármol se escuchó casi de inmediato y los olores de las esencias de baño comenzaron a flotar por toda su habitación. Canela, miel y manzana, sus favoritos.

El joven príncipe se sentó contra la cabecera de su cama. La madera estaba fría y los ornamentos de oro también pero poco le importó y de todas maneras no tardaría en calentarse con el contacto de su cuerpo. Se removió un poco incómodo, con la mirada perdida en la nada y solo pensando en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado poder dormir un poco más. La textura del lino contra su piel le causaba pequeñas cosquillas, pero no se rascó, demasiado perezoso como para si quiera levantar una de sus manos. No tenía importancia, la sirvienta saldría del cuarto de baño y entonces él podría pedirle que lo hiciera por él, no iba a negarse, nadie le negaba nada, era su castillo, después de todo.

Pasó la mano por su cabello lacio, algo enmarañado por lo mucho que solía moverse mientras dormía y luego por su rostro cuya barba comenzaba a ser notable al tacto, rasposa e incómoda. Se rascó el mentón y mientras fruncía la nariz en un gesto de desagrado, debía agregar a su lista de cosas por hacer la de rasurarse. Esa tarea se sumaba a la de pasear por el jardín, leer un rato junto a la chimenea, salir a cabalgar y pasear por el pueblo en busca de alguna jovencita que le gustara lo suficiente como para prometerle el reino entero, acostarse con ella y luego fingir que no existía. Un príncipe tenía muchas más tareas quehacer, por supuesto, pero Draco siempre encontraba manera de dejarle las cosas aburridas a su padre o a su madre, dependiendo del humor de cada uno.

La sirvienta salió finalmente del cuarto de baño, con la mirada en el suelo y tan rígida que parecía que al más mínimo ruido saltaría del susto. El príncipe Malfoy solía causar ese tipo de cosas sobre el resto de la gente que él consideraba inferior. Era un líder soberbio y egoísta, malhumorado y sarcástico del cual todos solían quejarse a sus espaldas y que solo respetaban por ser el hijo del rey y el próximo heredero al trono.

Por supuesto que Draco también podía ser encantador, desfachatadamente encantador. Sabía qué sonrisa utilizar para cautivar corazones, que mirada usar para derretir cuerpos y voz emplear para hipnotizar sentidos. Su galantería sin vergüenza ayudaba muchísimo, al igual que su porte aristocrático y la manera en que su cabello caía sobre sus hombros como si se tratara de hilos de oro. Sus amantes siempre habían adulado su físico, pero más que eso, siempre adulaban su forma sinvergüenza de caminar, de hablar y de comportarse, como si el mundo entero le perteneciera.

—Ven, Mildred —, le dijo a la muchacha cuyos planes de salir corriendo de aquella habitación se habían arruinado.

—Mi nombre es Melissa, su majestad —, le corrigió con voz temblorosa. Temerosa.

—Claro, Mildred —, contestó como si no hubiera escuchado—. Me duele un poco la espalda.

Ella no respondió, sólo caminó hasta el joven príncipe y comenzó a sobarle con poca maestría y con tal inseguridad que Draco no estuvo seguro de si debía burlarse o soltar un bufido de fastidio. Finalmente decidió que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo y apartó a la chica con algo de brusquedad antes de ponerse de pie.

Cuando se encontró en el umbral de la puerta que daba hacia el cuarto de baño le dijo a la muchacha.

—Encárgate de la cama de inmediato y cuando termines busca a Gregory, necesito una rasurada y un corte de cabello. También llama a Vincent que el dolor en mis pies no ha disminuido desde ayer. Dile a Milicent le diga al cocinero que no se le ocurra volver a agregar espárragos a mi desayuno si no quiere que su cabeza sea cortada al atardecer y si mis padres preguntan por mí, diles que estoy demasiado cansado como para charlar sobre nada.

La chica asintió rápidamente, pero Draco había hablado tan rápido que estaba seguro de que no había entendido la mitad de los encargos. Al príncipe le divertía meter en problemas a los sirvientes, sobre todo porque después tendría una razón para gritarles y hacerles quedar en ridículo.

Se metió a la bañera que se encontraba a la temperatura perfecta, con la cantidad perfecta de aromatizantes y esencias en el agua. Su cuerpo, usualmente tenso por no hacer nada comenzó a relajarse de sobre manera. Recargó su cabeza a la orilla del mármol y dejó que en su piel sumamente sensible se impregnara de todas las sales de baño que eran fabricadas especialmente para él.

Vincent llegó casi diez minutos después y Gregory le siguió tres minutos posterior a eso. Ambos sirvientes se pusieron a la tarea de rasurar y masajear al príncipe, respectivamente. Draco, por supuesto, no se había tomado la molestia si quiera de abrir los ojos, se dejó consentir como siempre y no fue hasta que la voz de su madre irrumpió en su habitación que dejó que sus sentidos salieran a flote.

—Buenos días, madre —, le dijo.

Los sirviente no se detuvieron en sus tareas.

—Pareces demasiado cansado—, la voz de Narcissa cargada de sarcasmo.

—Sabes lo difícil que es ser parte de la realeza, madre —, respondió, sin vergüenza.

—Parece que ser un príncipe de dieciocho años, consentido y con una cantidad impresionante de amantes es demasiado para ti. Pobre de mí vástago.

Draco abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, madre? ¿Qué asista a otra aburrida reunión del consejo? ¿Qué proclame un nuevo discurso en la plaza mayor? ¿Qué reparta provisiones en las zonas pobres del reino?

—Me gustaría que te tomaras más en serio tu papel como futuro heredero al trono, Draco. Tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados; no te interesas por la política ni la diplomacia. Pareces más interesado en ir de chico en chico en vez de establecerte con una muchacha de buena familia. Tú sabes que un rey necesita de una pareja que lo apoye, que lo ame y lo respalde, hijo.

—Y tú sabes que yo nunca he creído en esa sarta de tonterías —, sentenció —. Puedo reinar perfectamente yo solo.

—Solo lo dices por lo que la chica Greengrass te hizo, pero Draco, escucha, tal vez ella no era para ti.

—¿Y si no era ella, quién sería madre? —soltó con amargura—. Era bonita, de buena familia, educada y yo la quería, su único defecto era que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo por el que me dejó finalmente y con el que se casó nada más fue lo suficientemente valiente como para decirme la verdad a la cara.

Narcissa lo miró con cariño maternal durante un largo minuto. Draco bufó y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Vincent y Gregory siguieron con su tarea, más entusiastas que antes, temerosos de que el joven príncipe desatara su furia contra ellos.

—¿Y si te dijera que hay una forma de demostrarte que ella no era para ti? —, le preguntó con voz suave —¿Qué tal vez, hay alguien más destinado para ti? ¿Y si pudieras saber quién es?

—No te creería en absoluto.

Gregory y Vincent se pusieron de pie, terminando con sus tareas. Ambos salieron del cuarto de baño sin decir una palabra. Draco se puso de pie sobre la bañera y se envolvió en una blanca y pulcra toalla. Su madre miraba hacia el espejo empañado sobre el lava manos, con gesto indescifrable. Draco pasó a su lado, hasta su habitación donde únicamente se colocó la bata de dormir color verde esmeralda. Narcissa lo alcanzó pocos minutos después. Draco no sabía si seguiría insistiendo con la tontería del destino y el amor y esas cosas, pero esperaba que no, porque estaba sumamente irritado de tener que escuchar.

—Del oriente ha llegado una bruja, muy poderosa, he escuchado —Draco comenzó a secarse el cabello con la toalla, fingiendo indiferencia—. Dicen que puede ver el hilo rojo del destino. Tu padre y yo creímos que tal vez si conocías a tu alma gemela, querrías desposarla y...

—Es solo una leyenda, madre. La mujer debe ser una estafadora y tú no deberías ni si quiera pensar en gastar un solo galeón en ella.

—¿Por qué no lo piensas? —, le preguntó de una forma tan dulce que Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado, sus padres jamás le habían negado nada y ciertamente él era un muchacho muy difícil.

Narcissa caminó hasta la puerta de salida y Draco suspiró.

—De acuerdo —, respondió con voz tensa.

Su madre se volteó para verlo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que llames a la bruja, que me muestre quién es mi alma gemela o lo que sea... pero yo no seré responsable de esa pérdida de dinero.

La reina le sonrió ampliamente y salió de allí con su vestido ondeando tras ella, hermosa y ligera. Draco en cambio se sentía más pesado que antes, todo el asunto del amor y el felices para siempre le hacían sentir miserable, pero sobre todo indefenso. Dos años atrás había cometido el terrible error de entregarle el corazón a una mujer que no lo valoró lo suficiente. Había salido herido de una guerra donde ni siquiera le habían dado armas para enfrentarse al enemigo y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por algo similar nuevamente.

Su madre le había dicho que lo que había sentido por Astoria Greengrass no era real, que se había dejado deslumbrar por su belleza y su fortuna, por sus modales aristocráticos y sus sonrisas falsas pero radiantes. Astoria cumplía con el estereotipo perfecto para ser la esposa de un rey como Draco lo sería y que el muchacho solo se había dejado llevar por el hecho de que todos solían decir: " _Tú y Astoria lucen exactamente igual a tus padres cuando eran jóvenes"_. Pero aquella era una mentira y Draco lo descubriría después, porque su madre si había amado a su padre y Lucius le había correspondido sinceramente a Narcissa. A él, en cambio, le hicieron creer que era correspondido y luego lo habían dejado botado con todo y compromiso. Porque en algún punto del tiempo espacio, en el que él estaba, aparentemente, muy ocupado siendo él, Astoria se había dado cuenta de que Blaise Zabini le hacía sentir cosas que Draco jamás le haría sentir y al final lo había abandonado.

Se había quedado sin prometida y sin mejor amigo en solo cuestión de minutos, pero lo que más le había dolido era que, tal vez, incluso lo había dejado sin corazón. Pero como Draco era un chico listo, o así se consideraba sí mismo, había tomado cada trocito de su corazón y había comenzado a repartirlo a cada amante con la que se involucraba. Era una suerte que Astoria lo hubiese quebrado en pedazos tan pequeños como granitos de arena, porque así el joven príncipe estaba seguro de que podría seguir repartiendo de granito en granito y jamás acabaría. En su lugar obtenía corazones completos o a medias de mujeres que gustaban de él. No era un mal trato, pero tampoco era el mejor.

El joven heredero había soñado toda su vida con tener una vida como la que sus padres habían conseguido, pero ahora le quedaba claro que una cara bonita y una fortuna no servía para nada cuando se trataba de amor y cómo él no tenía nada más que ofrecer, pues entonces decidió que no se enamoraría y que todas esas tonterías de las almas gemelas serían solo eso, idioteces en las que no creería jamás. Le bastaba con saber que sus padres le amaban, lo demás, era de poca importancia.

Tal como había decidido esa mañana al despertar, Draco cumplió con su itinerario. Había salido al jardín por la mañana a dar una caminata bajo la sombra de los muchos árboles que rodeaban el castillo, regodeándose de los perfectos jardines de su madre y haciendo un poco miserable al chico que se encargaba de cargar su abrigo y de proporcionarle agua fresca cada que la boca se le secaba. Había regresado al interior del castillo y había leído una maravillosa obra sobre alquimia junto a la chimenea del salón principal, donde los pajarillos enjaulados cantaban solo para él y un par de sirvientas le habían traído el té junto con unos pastelillos tan dulces que ni siquiera había podido terminárselos. Después del almuerzo, donde había charlado con su madre y su padre —quién se había retirado temprano por asuntos importantes— salió a cabalgar dentro de los terrenos del castillo. No le gustaba mezclarse entre la gente del pueblo a menos que estuviese buscando una nueva conquista de una noche.

Finalmente, al atardecer, en vez de ir a su típico recorrido por la plaza principal, volvió al castillo dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra y dejar que su madre le presentara a la supuesta bruja. Habría querido retrasar más ese momento, pero por más vueltas que dio en su caballo, la curiosidad no se evaporó y finalmente había decidido enfrentarse a aquella tontería.

Dejó a su corcel en manos de uno de los sirvientes mientras otro limpiaba de sus finos zapatos la tierra que había acumulado. Una de las sirvientas se acercó hasta él y con mirada irritada comenzó a arreglarle el traje y a acomodar su cabello. Draco recordó haberla seducido una vez, generalmente no se metía con las chicas jóvenes que trabajan en el castillo, porque aquello sería realmente un escándalo, pero recordaba que aquella noche había bebido bastante y no había podido salir a conseguir alguna novia de una noche. El por supuesto había jugado las cartas de "siempre me has gustado" "pelearé con mi padre de ser necesario, pero nada me impedirá desposarte" y "En nuestro reino jamás se verá una reina tan hermosa como tú". Y ella le había creído, como todas.

Finalmente cuando llegó a la sala del trono cuyas puertas de madera se encontraban completamente cerradas los sirvientes habían desaparecido y él se irguió cual alto era. Eso siempre le funcionaba para intimidar e impresionar a partes iguales. Si aquella bruja creía que sería capaz de engañarlo, pues entonces estaba muy, pero muy equivocada.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con cortesía.

Su madre se encontraba sentada en su trono y la bruja estaba de pie, dándole la espalda, con una capucha cubriéndole la cabeza por completo. Draco frunció el ceño por la falta de educación de la mujer quién ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia de dirigirle la mirada. Caminó con paso ligero y amortiguado por la alfombra y se colocó de pie junto a la bruja, sin atreverse a usar el trono de su padre.

—Me alegra que hayas llegado, hijo, estaba hablando con la señorita Luna y parece que nos va a ser de mucha ayuda.

La mencionada le miró con sus enormes ojos grises. Su expresión era distraída y aunque su cabello se encontraba oculto tras la capucha, el joven príncipe podía vislumbrar mechones de ondulado y rubio cabello. La joven lo miraba, pero no parecía que le mirara realmente. Sus ojos brillantes le inspeccionaban, como si pudiera leer más allá de su traje hecho a la medida, de su piel y de sus huesos, como si le mirara el alma. Y aquello lo perturbó.

Paro así como la inspección de la bruja había comenzado, terminó. La mirada de Luna se perdió en algún punto del techo, una cúpula de cristal y oro por donde entraban los últimos rayos de luz del día. Parecía distraída, casi infantil, analizaba cada punto en la cúpula como si fuese realmente fascinante.

Draco miró a su madre. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato hasta que Narcissa se aclaró la garganta ante la irritabilidad que se había comenzado a formar en el rostro de su hijo. Y dijo:

—La hemos llamado porque mi hijo quiere conocer a su alma gemela. La mujer que desposará y reinará a su lado. Usted puede ver el hilo rojo del destino, usted puede decirnos quién es esta mujer.

—Por supuesto, yo puedo —, respondió la bruja con una sonrisa adormilada.

Se quedaron un segundo más en silencio, tiempo suficiente para que Draco perdiera la paciencia y bufara dando la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse a su habitación y a beber hasta la inconciencia. Sin embargo, apenas había dado media vuelta cuando la bruja le miró nuevamente y le tomó de las manos; su tacto era suave, casi cariñoso y aquello lo paralizó. Ella no lo miraba, mantenía sus ojos firmes sobre sus manos y las acariciaba débilmente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero la voz de Luna le interrumpió.

—Bueno, aquí está, andando.

Draco la vio soltarle la mano y sujetarle únicamente el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda. Casi de inmediato lo soltó y como si sujetará una cuerda invisible comenzó a caminar mientras sus manos se posicionaban una delante de la otra en el aire, como si realmente le estuviese siguiendo la pista a algún hilo que solo ella podía ver. Pero el joven príncipe, inseguro de que aquello fuese verdad se quedó estático en su lugar. Su madre le miró y le hizo un ademán para que siguiera a la bruja, que ya había desaparecido por la puerta, pero él seguía reacio a seguir con aquella tontería.

Algo si debía admitir. Estaba asustado.

¿Y si la mujer no era una charlatana? ¿Y si al final del hilo encontraba a alguien que no le gustaba? ¿Una campesina? ¿Una granjera? ¿Y si su verdadero amor estaba a kilómetros de allí? ¿Qué pasaría si era rubia? Las rubias no le gustaban ¿Y si ya estaba desposada? ¿Y si estaba enamorada de otro? ¿Y si resultaba ser realmente Astoria?

Todas esas dudas no le dejaban avanzar.

—Creí que serías los suficiente maduro como para aceptar que el destino no está en nuestras manos —, le dijo la voz de su padre entrando por la puerta, flanqueado por algunos guardias. Draco se tensó—. Si realmente esa mujer está diciendo la verdad no quiere decir que sea la única opción Draco, no seas cobarde.

—No soy cobarde —, dijo apretando la mandíbula.

—Entonces ve tras ella.

Draco salió de la sala a paso decidido justo cuando su padre tomaba su lugar en su trono. Lucius comprendía perfectamente los miedos de su hijo y los utilizaba para ayudarlo a avanzar. Draco era testarudo y arrogante, detestaba ser menospreciado y tratado de cobarde.

El joven heredero del trono corrió a través de todos los corredores del castillo hasta que encontró a la bruja caminando con paso ligero hacia la salida del palacio. Ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su ausencia, por que seguía sujetando aquel hilo invisible frente a ella y caminaba como si poco le importara estar sola. Draco se detuvo junto a ella y le siguió el paso en silencio, intentando recobrar el aliento. Correr jamás se le había dado demasiado bien.

El sol terminó por ocultarse justo cuando atravesaron las murallas del castillo. Un par de guardias lo despidieron con gestos extrañados en sus rostros pero Draco no se detuvo a dar explicaciones y cuando uno de los guardias se ofreció a acompañarlo, él se negó rotundamente, comprendiendo que aquello era algo que sólo él podía hacer.

Bajaron el sendero empedrado que los llevaría hasta el pueblo, Luna no dijo nada mientras continuaba su camino. La bruja a veces le miraba y sonreía misteriosamente, a veces se perdía en las estrellas del cielo o en la luna. A veces parecía haber olvidado lo que estaba haciendo y se detenía por largos minutos hasta que parecía reaccionar y continuaba con la caminata.

La noche era fría, el verano estaba por terminarse y el otoño tendría lugar pronto. Draco se arrepintió de haber salido tan descuidadamente del castillo. No llevaba encima una capa que lo cubriera del clima y tampoco llevaba provisiones, por si debían ir más allá de su reino. Iba completamente desprotegido, sin ningún guardia que velara por él y tampoco llevaba encima un solo galeón que lo salvara de alguna emergencia. Pronto se sintió estúpido, por no haber sugerido que usaran caballos para desplazarse.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del pueblo la bruja se detuvo una vez más, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? —, le preguntó—. Tu hilo está realmente enredado por todas partes—, le reclamó.

Ni si quiera le dejó responder, ella comenzó a caminar pacientemente a través de todas las calles de vez en cuando suspirando como si aquel trabajo realmente fuese difícil. A veces mirando a Draco con tanta desaprobación que le hacía sentir avergonzado. Al principio la pregunta "¿Qué has estado haciendo?" no había tenido sentido, pero fue que llegaron frente a una casa en la zona de clase media que Draco comprendió. Conocía a la gente que vivía en aquella casa, un médico bastante bueno, viudo, con dos hijas, se había acostado con la mayor. Luna dio la vuelta a toda la casa, como si intentara desenredar un nudo invisible alrededor de ella y luego siguió su camino.

La segunda casa que rodearon pertenecía a una familia de panaderos. La hija menor había sido una de sus primeras conquistas, la había convencido de escaparse una noche donde le mostró los jardines del palacio antes de acostarse con ella convenientemente bajo un árbol.

El caso de la tercera y de la cuarta casa eran similares y pronto se encontraron dando tantas vueltas a tantas casas diferentes, por tantos barrios mixtos que Draco comenzó a arrepentirse de haber mantenido aquel estilo de vida. Incluso en una ocasión, se había topado de frente con una de las chicas que furiosa había cargado al que parecía su hijo de meses y entró a su casa dando un portazo. Al menos el niño era moreno. De haber sido rubio, Draco hubiera sufrido un infarto en aquel momento.

No supo exactamente cuántas vueltas dieron, iban y venían por todo el pueblo, a veces pasando por las mismas calles más de una vez, en un interminable laberinto de hilo rojo invisible que parecía no terminar nunca.

Estaba cansado, hambriento y tenía frio, parecía que el sol saldría nuevamente y ellos seguían dando vueltas por todo el pueblo. Si antes el príncipe jamás se había tomado la molestia de recorrerlo y de observarlo de verdad, ahora sabía que podría trazar cada calle de memoria en un pergamino. Dudaba que alguien se lo pidiera, pero de que podía, podía.

—Volvamos al castillo —, sugirió, agotado.

—¿Y perder el rastro? —, preguntó Luna, igual de concentrada que al principio.

Draco se estremeció ante la idea de volver a empezar desde el inicio y cerró la boca, caminando silenciosamente. Creía que jamás en su vida había permanecido tantas horas de pie, ni despierto, ni esforzándose mínimamente y aquello lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. Esperaba que lo que fuese que estuviera del otro lado del hilo valiera la pena o destrozaría el pueblo entero, piedra a piedra para descargar sus frustraciones y luego, buscaría una esposa decente.

El sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte y Luna dio vuelta, en dirección al mercado de la pequeña ciudad, los campesinos comenzaban a montar sus negocios entre murmullos. Draco no comprendía como podían levantarse tan temprano y comenzar a trabajar, cuando claramente el sol ni siquiera había terminado de ponerse.

La bruja entonces se desprendió de su capa y se la tendió con una sonrisa. El príncipe había estado a punto de replicar que ya no sentía el frío —aunque el enunciado correcto hubiera sido que ya no sentía sus extremidades— pero de todas maneras se la colocó para evitar ser identificado.

El mercado estaba repleto de un montón de cosas curiosas que Draco jamás había visto, pero también estaba lleno de gente que parecía sumamente pobre. Aquella era la población trabajadora, la clase baja de su reino. Había una anciana con un pequeño puesto en el suelo, parecía que vendía amuletos o cosas similares. Había una mujer con al menos cuatro niños pequeños, todos llenos de suciedad a pesar de que el día acababa de empezar, eran ruidosos y ella parecía al borde del colapso. Había un hombre cargando con mucho esfuerzo, tres enormes recipientes con agua, incluso su perro, flacucho hasta los huesos, le ayudaba arrastrando una muy pequeña carretilla con recipientes más pequeños de agua.

No le gustaba estar allí.

—Aquí termina tu hilo —, le dijo entonces la bruja y él se paralizó.

Draco esperaba atravesar el mercado y llegar a la zona rica del reino, pero aquello no había sucedido y en su lugar se detuvieron frente a un puesto de aspecto modesto donde se encontraba una joven de cabellos rojos, piel bronceada y pecas esparcidas por toda su nariz. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, tal vez por el hecho de que no podía ver su rostro. Sus ropas eran las de una campesina cualquiera y su cabello estaba tan enredado que por un momento tuvo el impulso arrancárselo para sacarla de aquel sufrimiento.

Aquello definitivamente era una broma. Una broma de muy mal gusto.

Hubiera querido hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para serenarse, pero después de una noche en vela, vagando por el maldito pueblo por horas, sus pies cansados, el hambre y el hecho de haberse convertido en la burla de una bruja papanatas no ayudó.

Y explotó.

—¿Creíste que podías burlarte de mí? —, exclamó.

Furioso tomó las cosas del puestecito de la pelirroja y con una sola mano las tiró al suelo, quebrando las que parecían ser de cerámica barata. La chica soltó un jadeo de la impresión y la bruja saltó hacia atrás, como no creyendo que el príncipe se estuviese comportando de aquella manera.

—¡Hey! ¿¡Que diablos crees que haces?! —, le reclamó la voz de un joven.

Draco había estado tan furiosos que no lo había visto, al parecer había estado junto a la pelirroja desde el principio. El muchacho, de cabellos negros y gafas redondas se acercó hasta él, claramente furioso por el desastre que había causado y Draco le miró por primera vez, realmente. Se sujetaba la frente con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, al parecer una de las tantas cosas que había arrojado en su ataque de furia había ido a estrellarse en su cabeza y le había causado una herida.

El muchacho apartó la mano de su frente, mostrando una singular cortada en forma de rayo que no dejaba de sangrar. Parecía realmente dispuesto a golpearlo, pero el príncipe estaba tan furioso y tan cansado que no le importó sostener una pelea a puño limpio con aquel campesino de pacotilla.

Sin embargo, ante el alboroto y antes de que algo realmente grave ocurriera los guardias que vigilaban el pueblo se acercaron a poner orden y Draco aprovechó para escabullirse entre la multitud de vuelta al castillo.

—Su majestad —, le dijo Theodore, uno de los guardias.

—Nott, ve al mercado y arresta a la bruja, es una estafadora. Asegúrate de que el campesino herido reciba atención médica y paga por los daños a su negocio —, bufó cansado—. Y bájate del maldito caballo, lo necesito.

El guardia obedeció sin dudar, bajó del caballo y se encaminó a toda velocidad hasta el alboroto que se había creado en el mercado mientras Draco Malfoy se alejaba galopando de vuelta al castillo, sintiéndose furioso, decepcionado y estafado.

**(...)**

Su padre le dirigió una pequeña a sonrisa y él se obligó a sonreír pese a lo cansado que estaba. Se estiró solo un poco sobre su asiento y se reacomodó antes de volver su vista a los papeles que estaba revisando y en los cuales llevaba toda la tarde. Por supuesto que Lucius había insistido en que aquella esclavización voluntaria era necesaria, después de todo, si iban a reunirse con el nuevo general de su armada, el rey debía hablar el mismo idioma y estar al pendiente de toda la situación política.

Desde que había tomado la corona, aquella había sido una de las pocas cosas en las que Draco había estado realmente interesado. No iba a doblegarse ante otro reino y la idea de conquistar nuevas tierras le parecía extraordinaria. Por ello, se ponía todos los días a estudiar las estadísticas y las estrategias que su general había formulado y que serían puestas en práctica solo hasta que el rey diese su visto bueno.

Por supuesto Draco era joven e inexperto, con solo veintitrés años de edad y tres con la responsabilidad de la corona sobre sus hombros, el joven rey aún necesitaba de la ayuda de su padre para tomar la mayoría de las decisiones. A Lucius no parecía molestarle pero Narcissa insistía en que así como Lucius había aprendido, era responsabilidad de Draco poner en práctica sus años de estudio y preparación.

Su reino se encontraba en una situación particularmente inestable. Un reino enemigo al norte cobraba cada vez más fuerza, había conquistado al menos cuatro poblados pequeños y aquello había bastado para superarlos en número. Esperaban que no fuese necesario, pero así como estaban las cosas era posible que tuvieran que enlistar a los pueblerinos en el ejército para al menos incrementar su número de soldados. También estaba el hecho de que sus aliados comenzaban a temer por su seguridad, ninguno era realmente fiable y los pocos que aún los apoyaban esperaban ver resultados lo más pronto posible.

Los días de no hacer nada en su habitación y ligarse jovencitas a diestra y siniestra había pasado para Draco Malfoy años atrás. La realidad sobre lo que significaba ser un príncipe lo había golpeado realmente duro y, aunque realmente deseaba volver a ser aquel chiquillo consentido que recibía cortes de cabello y masajes en la bañera llena de sales aromáticas, se sentía realmente útil sirviendo a la gente que gobernaba, asegurándoles un reino salvo, donde sus hijos podrían crecer sin miedo a ser conquistados.

Aquella noche recibirían al nuevo general de su armada, el antiguo era demasiado viejo como para seguir con el cargo. El hombre insistía en que estaba dejando en buenas manos el futuro de su ejército y que de todas formas, desde que había perdido una pierna, era un completo inútil. Un capitán que no puede dirigir a sus tropas desde el frente es vergonzoso. O algo así se la pasaba repitiendo.

Draco debía admitir que tratar con Alastor Moody, su general, le había costado bastante trabajo al principio. El tipo estaba completamente loco y siempre dirigía a su ejército directamente hacía el suicidio. O eso era lo que él pensaba. Moody sí estaba loco, pero resultaba que sus planes descabellados siempre tenían éxito y cuando no, siempre tenía un plan de respaldo que reducían las bajas al mínimo. Él y su padre eran viejos amigos, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban discutiendo, jamás logrando quedar de acuerdo y al final creando un plan completamente diferente que los convencía a ambos.

Moody había esperado que Draco discutiera tanto como su padre y Lucius había esperado que su vástago no fuese nada complaciente con Moody, pero para sorpresa de ambos, Draco había sabido mantener un equilibrio casi perfecto, añadiendo solo cosas de suma importancia a los planes de Alastor cuando creía conveniente.

El joven rey esperaba, sinceramente, que el nuevo hombre con el que fuese a tratar no fuese tan difícil de manejar como Alastor, pero esperaba que fuese bueno, realmente bueno o tendría que arrodillarse hasta convencer a Moody de que no abandonara el puesto. Un general incompetente podía llevarlo a la ruina.

Se talló un poco los ojos y parpadeó para despejarse. Su padre le imitó, suspirando pesadamente y abandonando sus papeles sobre la larga mesa de madera. Ambos se miraron largamente, Draco sabía lo preocupado que estaba su padre por el destino de su reino y aquello solo hizo que el joven rubio se sintiera presionado. Era su responsabilidad al fin y al cabo y perder la guerra podía significar no solo someter a su gente, si no terminar muerto, con su cabeza y la de sus padres colgadas como trofeos en las puertas del castillo que lo había visto crecer.

—Me alegro profundamente de verlos tan entusiastas —, dijo la voz rugosa de Alastor Moody quién cubierto con una capa de viaje hacía imposible que Draco pudiera ver su cara llena de cicatrices de guerra.

—Cuando leas los últimos reportes vas a unirte a nuestra emotiva reunión —, soltó Draco.

El sarcasmo en su voz hizo que Moody soltara una risotada.

—Bueno, he traído al hombre que va a salvarnos a todos del desastre.

Por primera vez Draco miró hacia la puerta, donde Alastor había señalado con la cabeza. En el umbral, un joven de más o menos la misma edad que Draco se encontraba de pie, con la frente en alto y tan solemne que al joven rey no le quedó duda de que era un novato. Suspiró revisando sus ropas, iba de cuero y algodón. Su cabello, desastrosamente largo y enmarañado calléndole por los hombros y la frente apenas visible, aunque no estaba seguro de si aquello era natural o lo había causado la lluvia del exterior y el hecho de que se acabase de quitar la capucha del rostro. Sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con decisión, con la sagacidad de alguien que está dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte por una causa. Y eso lo cautivó extrañamente, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Siéntate novato —, le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. El moreno frunció el ceño y lo miró.

—Con todo respeto, su majestad, no soy un novato, he peleado al frente muchas veces.

—Parece que nuestro nuevo capitán es bastante huraño —, volvió a decir, divertido.

Lucius negó fastidiado y Alastor los miraba divertido.

—Con todo respeto... su majestad... —, esta vez parecía que de verdad le estaba costando trabajo hablarle con respeto.

—Solo está tratando de fastidiarte, Potter —, le dijo Moody, interrumpiéndolo. —Nuestro rey es un jovencito bastante hijo de puta.

—Alastor... —, le advirtió Lucius, pero Draco no se ofendió.

—Toma asiento _Potter_ —Dijo el menor de los rubios señalándole una silla y enfatizando su apellido. —¿Por qué no entramos a las cosas divertidas?

Y con esas palabras comenzaron la reunión. Potter y Moody habían cargado consigo un montón de reportes, informes y estrategias que demoraron en revisar hasta el anochecer. A Draco le daba vueltas la cabeza por la cantidad de información que había absorbido en cuestión de horas pero no se había atrevido a levantar la sesión por mero orgullo. Parecía que Potter le retaba a claudicar, demostrándole que no solo no era un novato, sino que además le apasionaba su trabajo. Potter parecía casi igual de cuerdo que Alastor y Draco sospechaba que iba a tener que soportar un poco más de esos planes suicidas pero efectivas. Como fuese la cosa, Draco no iba a rendirse, si Potter quería seguir hablando de planes tres días seguidos, sin un receso para ir a comer o para si quiera ir al baño, él aceptaba el reto.

Miradas airadas y significativas volaban de un lado a otro de la habitación y Draco pronto se encontró fascinado con la forma en que Potter hablaba, como si hubiera nacido para patear traseros. Movía las manos bruscamente para darse a entender y cada que escribía algo nuevo en sus pergaminos lo hacía con una letra tan desastrosa que Draco casi se sintió ofendido de haber pasado horas practicando caligrafía en su infancia. Potter le intrigaba, le molestaba y le maravillaba a partes iguales y hacer comentarios sarcásticos solo para verlo fruncir el ceño se estaba convirtiendo en su nuevo deporte favorito.

—Creo que he tenido suficiente... es media noche —, dijo Lucius poniéndose de pie. —Podemos continuar mañana.

Alastor se puso de pie, balanceándose un momento sobre su pata de palo.

—Comenzaba a creer que estaríamos aquí hasta el amanecer —, se quejó el viejo general.

—Y así será —, dijo Draco divertido. Ocultando su cansancio. —Potter y yo nos quedaremos a ajustar los últimos detalles —, miró al pelinegro quién alzó el mentón, aceptando el reto. —¿No estarás cansado o sí?

—Para nada... su majestad.

—Perfecto —Draco juntó ambas manos con malicia. —Hasta mañana, padre, Alastor.

Ambos hombres salieron de allí bastante contentos con aquella resolución y entonces el rey y el general se quedaron solos.

—Como le estaba diciendo —, comenzó a decir Potter—, después de reforzar la trinchera norte lo mejor será llevar a los ciudadanos hacia el oeste para mantenerlos seguros, no que dude de la fortaleza de nuestras murallas —, se pasó la mano por el cabello, despejándose la frente—, pero será mucho mejor si prevenimos antes de que... ¿Su majestad? ¿Me está prestando atención? —sonrió con malicia. —¿O es que se ha quedado dormido?

Draco no respondió inmediatamente, sus ojos fijos en la frente del moreno.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en la frente? —, preguntó finalmente y Potter se llevó una mano a dicho lugar.

—Una cicatriz —, respondió sin descubrírsela.

Draco se puso de pie y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la mesa donde Potter parecía haberse sumido dentro de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste? —le preguntó parándose a solo medio metro de distancia de él. —¿Una herida de guerra?

—No realmente —, se sonrojó. —De hecho la historia es bastante patética y no creo que quiera perder el tiempo escuchándola...

Pero Malfoy no estaba escuchando. Llevó su pálida y fina mano izquierda hasta la frente el joven general que se quedó estático ante aquello. Draco sabía que era una invasión de su espacio personal, pero cuando vio la cicatriz no pudo evitar sentir que algo se removía dentro de él, algo _familiar_.

Potter no se apartó, tal vez demasiado confundido como para reaccionar y cuando el rey despejó su frente con un movimiento suave de su mano su expresión se suavizó.

Ahí estaba, la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Entonces en la mente del rubio llovió un torrente de recuerdos que creía irrelevantes en su vida y que había ignorado por más de cinco años; la bruja, el hilo rojo que no era capaz de ver, su noche de aventura por el pueblo, la vergüenza de haber poseído un hilo tan enredado alrededor de otras personas, el mercado, la chica pelirroja, el puestecito modesto y el furioso muchacho que lo había enfrentado por haber echado a perder sus artículos, aquel al que no volteó a ver más de dos segundos, demasiado enfurecido por la decepción de haber estado destinado a una mujer que no entraba dentro de sus estándares.

—¿Qué es eso? —, preguntó Potter sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Al principio Draco no tenía idea de a lo que se refería, fue cuando enfocó la mirada que lo entendió. Su mano izquierda permanecía sobre la cicatriz del ojiverde, pero alrededor de su meñique se encontraba un resplandeciente y casi fantasmal hilo rojo que, estaba seguro, no estaba antes. Su primer impulso había sido alejarse, pero su cerebro parecía más concentrado en hacer que sus ojos recorrieran el final del hilo, el otro extremo.

Potter soltó jadeo subiendo su propia mano izquierda a la altura de la de Malfoy. Ambos miraron sus meñiques entrelazados por aquel hilo de brillante superficie que colgaba solo un poco, formando una "u" pequeñita por la cercanía de los dedos.

—¿Puedes verlo? —Preguntó Draco.

—Debemos cortarlo —, dijo Harry, horrorizado.

—No seas idiota, Potter, no puede cortarse, es el hilo del destino.

—Eso es imposible, tú y yo no nos conocemos...

—Por supuesto que lo hacemos —ambos evitaban mirarse, sus ojos firmes en el lazo. —Yo te hice esa cicatriz en la frente.

—Bonita forma de iniciar un romance, —se quejó.

—Estaba enojado, había estado caminando toda la maldita noche buscándote, no había comido nada en horas y estaba cansado y creí que me habían emparejado con la pecosa.

—¿Ginny?

—¿Y cómo voy a saber su nombre? —, el hilo comenzó a desvanecerse y Harry sonrió.

—Ahí tienes, se está yendo solo.

Draco bajó su mano sintiéndose repentinamente decepcionado. Era verdad, se desvanecía lentamente dejando pequeñas esferas de luz rojas flotando a su alrededor. Suspiró cansado, tal vez sí que debía irse a dormir, descansar un poco y fingir que nada de eso había ocurrido.

—Buenas noches, Potter —, dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Colocó la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y antes de abrirla escuchó que Harry preguntó:

—¿De verdad me buscaste toda la noche? —, parecía conmovido.

—Del atardecer al amanecer —, afirmó con amargura. —Pero eso ya no importa, fue hace muchos años y por lo que sabemos, lo que acabamos de ver podría ser cosa de la falta de sueño. 

Abrió la puerta.

—Tal vez podríamos ir a dar una vuelta a la plaza —, dijo Potter sonando nervioso. Completamente diferente al muchacho seguro que hablaba de estrategias y planes.

Draco se giró para mirarle. Harry no lo miraba parecía más entretenido mirando sus propios zapatos.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir?

—¿Muy atrevido de mi parte?

—Tal vez un poco.

—Es cosa de ese estúpido hilo, bajo su luz no lucías tan hijo de puta.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un minuto.

—Mañana después de la reunión, vayamos a dar una vuelta al festival.

Harry levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Draco. Como un relámpago ambos parecieron reconocerse y sonrieron. Por un momento algo parecido a la magia les mostró un futuro en el que estaban juntos y felices, el hilo volvió a brillar como un parpadeo y ambos suspiraron.

—Es una locura —, dijo Harry.

—Es el destino —, respondió Draco.


End file.
